I'll wait for you
by Karkinos
Summary: Aquella hermosa chica pelirroja era una Penélope moderna que espera a su Ulises, ella era la Eurídice que nunca fue rescatada del infierno, una Cleopatra sin reino. Ginny siempre esperaría al amor de su vida y lucharía por él contra vientos y mareas; contra el tiempo y el destino; estarían juntos de nuevo, aunque tuviera que esperar mil veranos, volvería a besar sus labios.


_**Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches (Como diría mi querido Truman en su Show) **_

Vengo con una historia semi-nueva, ¿Por qué? Porque esta historia ya estaba escrita, lo que pasa que estaba escrita bastante mal, por no decir fatal. Así que he decidido hacer una limpieza de historias y esta se encontraba entre ellas, porque algunas han ido directamente al caño.

Es un total HANNY , porque….Son tan perfectos juntos que no podría ser de otra manera, y es más, no lo es. Se sitúa en la época después de Hogwarts. Algunas cosas no acabaron como dice el epílogo y aquí se intentarán solucionar. Un saludo muy fuerte y ¡Que disfruten!

Indicaciones: "diálogo"

_ "Pensamientos"_

_**I'LL WAIT FOR YOU**_

Capítulo 1- **Quistes.**

"No sé por dónde empezar"

"Supongo que debe hacerlo desde el principio" Dijo la voz grave de detrás del escritorio. "Me ha hablado de sus películas favoritas, de sus prácticas en la Facultad de medicina y me varias cosas más sin ningún tipo de relevancia, creo que hoy debería abordar el tema que tanto ha estado evitando desde que empezamos estas sesiones, su vida personal y sobretodo, al ser una superviviente de la guerra…"

"De acuerdo, lo más importante de todo fue que por fin Voldemort había caído, ese fue el fin del final ¿O es el principio del principio? ¡Bah! La serpiente estaba muerta y todo el mundo estaba…Aliviado. No puedo decir que hubiera un ambiente de jolgorio, de celebración o algarabía, porque no lo hubo; todo el mundo estaba callado y cabizbajo, nadie quería levantar la vista de los escombros porque eso significaba tener que mirar a los ojos de alguien cuya vida o familia había quedado tan rota como esas piedras que tenían a los pies. Lo único que deseaba la gente era sanar sus heridas, pero no sabían cómo volver a poner su vida en marcha era muy difícil después de tanto miedo y oscuridad, de haber perdido a gente tan importante, supongo que todos nos fundimos con esas cenizas que flotaban en el ambiente".

"¿Usted se sentía así, señorita Weasley?".

"En parte, mi hermano estaba muerto y lo que tuve que vivir en el colegio no había sido nada agradable, pero eso se desvía del tema principal".

"¿En parte?"

"Si bueno, yo…yo tenía algo…" La chica dudó.

"Continúe por donde se sienta más cómoda".

"No me siento cómoda hablando con usted de nada, pero bueno, déjeme continuar que luego dice que no me tomo esto en serio".

"Por favor".

"Hogwarts estaba destrozado, casi no quedaba ninguna torre en pie, mucha gente estaba herida o muerta y había que hacer algo, se debían organizar y atender primero a los heridos con lesiones físicas, yo ayudé en esa tarea, no soportaba estar sin hacer nada porque el rostro de mi hermano aparecía una y otra vez delante de mí, sonriendo, y me torturaba, como apunte diré que en los cómputos que se hicieron de heridos por la guerra, solo se contaron a los de estas lesiones, pero las personas que quedaron dañadas psicológicamente no recibieron ningún tipo de ayuda, por eso hubo tantos…"vaciló "Suicidios, después de que todo se calmase; la tasa de suicidios en el años después de la guerra aumentó un 40%, fue muy triste, demasiado, como una epidemia de gripe pero mortífera." La chica pelirroja hizo una pausa y se frotó los ojos con cansancio, queriendo evitar las lágrimas.

"Como sabe, el Ministerio también fue atacado simultáneamente junto con Hogwarts, aparte de Gringotts, muchos oportunistas quisieron sacar provecho de los indefensos enanos con cara de mala leche, pero esos tienen de indefensos lo que yo de cínica, en fin…Había que arreglar tantas cosas que el señor ministro provisional que se eligió por ese entonces, Kinsgsley Shacklebot, una vez calmado todo, no sabía ni por dónde empezar así ¿Quién puede tener la receta para saber cómo se construye de nuevo, perdón, cómo se reconstruye una Comunidad Mágica hecha pedazos? Pues él lo supo, como jefe de Gobierno Provisional, llevó a cabo esa reconstrucción con una eficacia y desenvoltura envidiable, se ganó el puesto de Ministro que ahora tiene…"

"Señorita Weasley, la historia me la sé, creo que se está desligando del tema principal que queríamos abordar hoy".

"Está bien" Ginny resopló con cansancio, ese hombre la ponía muy nerviosa, más que nada porque sus tácticas de evasión no valía un mísero knut con él. "El caso es que después de todo el barullo, toda la gente se dedicó a enterrar a sus muertos…Espere no quiero que suene como si no me afectase, me afecta hoy todavía, solo que no sé cómo hablar del tema, es muy difícil, perdí a muchos y aún no logro asumir sus muertes; es difícil creer que vas a estar al lado de una persona por años y luego en un segundo no tenerla ahí, porque se ha ido para siempre." Se secó un par de lágrimas con un golpe furioso en su mejilla "Lo siento, odio llorar" Ginny respiró hondo. "En la batalla de Hogwarts perdí a mi hermano Fred, la mitad de George, y George, la mitad de Fred se quedó solo; es muy duro como tu hermano se desmorona poco a poco y que tu no puedas hacer nada para evitarlo, yo sé que en esa batalla no perdí sólo a un hermano, perdí a dos." Titubeó un poco antes de continuar, el doctor apuntó en su libreta, la chica pelirroja siempre hacía lo mismo cuando llegaba a un tema conflictivo en su vida, callaba titubeaba y dejaba el tema en el aire, para continuar como si nada. "También estaban Remus y Tonks, él fue el mejor profesor de Defensa que tuve, me ayudó a superar mi miedo a, a bueno, cosas" Otra vez "Y ella, Tonks, era una gran amiga, siempre me hacía reír y escuchábamos música juntas, pude ir a su boda porque la celebraron en casa de mi Tía Muriel, recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, ella estaba preciosa, su cabello rosa chicle y se había puesto un viejo vestid de Muriel que no se sabía exactamente de qué color era." Ginny lanzó una carcajada. "La cara de mi madre fue un verdadero poema, pero Tonks le dijo que no hacía falta fingir ser lo que no era y ponerse de blanco, mi madre le contesto que blanco no, pero por lo menos sin polillas sí." Sus ojos castaños estaban relucientes, jamás podría olvidarlos. "Ella me enseñó que nunca se debe renunciar al amor, por muy difícil e inalcanzable que este se nos presente…"

"¿Y los entierros?"

"Los entierros fueron en una pradera al lado de mi casa, resulta que al final casi todos vivíamos cerca así que se hizo en una especie de santuario antiguo al lado del pozo, que decían que era de los deseos, pero yo ya no pico con eso…Lo más doloroso fue ver como toda mi familia se desmoronaba, todos caían en un agujero demasiado doloroso, no recuerdo escuchar ninguna palabra de consuelo ni nada por el estilo, creo que si alguien hubiese dicho algo le habríamos tirado piedras en ese momento. No podría decirle quién era el que peor…No disculpe, nadie podía estar peor que otro, lo menos doloroso que se podía hacer en ese momento era mirar las tumbas o la hierba, porque ver los rostros desfigurados de dolor de todos tus seres queridos es una experiencia…" La pelirroja se cayó, y movió su mano delante de sus ojos como apartando esa visión. "Mi madre, casi ni la reconocí, estaba, era diferente, su cara era roja desecha en lágrimas y agarrándose a mi padre como a un clavo ardiente, mi padre que se veía más viejo y más pálido de lo normal, por esa época se quedó calvo, la tristeza le quitó el poco pelo que le quedaba, él no lloraba, creo que no podía en ese momento, luego después de los funerales se encerró tres semanas en el cobertizo arreglando la moto de Sirius, pero todos le oíamos llorar por las noches, sin ningún consuelo. Percy se aferraba a mamá en esos momentos, como un niño pequeño que quiere subirse en brazos de su mamá despistada para llamar su atención, le sobrevino todo el agotamiento físico y emocional de haber estado esos años lejos de nosotros, dándonos la espalda; no es que no le perdone, ya le he perdonado, pero eso…¿Sabe a lo que me refiero? Siempre quedará ahí, su abandono.

Podría continuar con mi hermano George, pero creo que no hace falta ni decir como estaba él, ni como estuvo ni lo que luego…casi sucede, porque era algo que todos debíamos haber imaginado y, yo no puedo hablar de eso ahora, no porque no quiera ni nada, sino porque creo que intentar hablar del dolor de Georgie sería la peor de las blasfemias, no puedo ni siquiera llegar a imaginármelo en una micronésima parte, yo lo único que hacía era sostenerle la mano intentando darle una fuerza que no tenía, Charlie nos sostenía a los dos en un abrazo, mi hermanote, siempre tan grande y rudo, se veía pequeño e indefenso, sus enormes y ásperas manos que parecía no tener ninguna delicadeza nos daban amor, creo que nos trató como a sus pequeños dragones, sus dragones indefensos, todos los que estábamos allí lo éramos."

"¿Y sus otros hermanos?"

"Bill y Ron, estaban juntos, ellos tenían el apoyo de sus parejas, Fleur y Hermione, que les daban fuerza y cariño, aunque al estaban también convulsionando por un llanto desgarrador, ellas también eran amigas de los fallecidos y en el caso de Fleur, Tonks llegó a ser una gran compañía, se trataban como a hermanas, la que nunca tuvo Tonks y la que estaba en Francia para Fleur; además Fleur por ese momento tenía un mes de embarazo. Yo podía sentir el vacío de todos en mi garganta, una fuerza extraña me tiraba de ella y del pecho y me sacaba el aire, respiraba entrecortadamente quería llorar, pero no pude, no pude derramar ni una sola lágrima en todo el funeral, el funeral de mi hermano, Tonks y Remus…Nada…Hasta que acabaron las ceremonias, claro."

"Qué quiere decir?"

"La madre de Tonks, Andrómeda, también estaba allí, con el pequeño Teddy entre sus brazos, el bebe no sabía que pasaba, pero estaba triste, gemía lastimeramente sin parar y por otro lado estaba…Harry." Ginny soltó un gran suspiro. "No paraba de sostener la mano de Andrómeda con fuerza y con la otra sostenía la mano de mi madre, en un momento egoísta pensé: ¡Ey! ¡Estoy aquí! Te estado esperando durante un año… No sabe usted todo lo que se puede llegar a querer a un bastardo hijo de la grandísima…"

"Ejem, señorita Weasley"

"Si, disculpe. El cabronazo cobarde ni siquiera me dirigió una maldita mirada en todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí, tres días en Hogwarts curando alumnos juntos, mano a mano casi como antes y el día del funeral no me hizo el menor caso ¿Sabe usted lo que es eso? Yo arriesgué mi vida por él, todas las noches, todas las horas, pensaba en él, en sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, estaba presente en mi día a día, era mi único consuelo entre tanta injusticia si tenía que aguantar lo haría por él y por nadie más. Es muy doloroso que la persona que amas te dé la espalda". La voz de la chica se quebró, el doctor, que había estado sentado a una distancia prudencial de ella tuvo ganas de acercarse y consolar a aquella chica tan joven y con tanto dolor oculto en sus entrañas. "Yo me acerqué a él cuando todo acabó, tenía un gesto atragantado, una mueca horrible en su rostro estaba dibujada la mueca más horrible de la tristeza, pero, cuando se giró a mirarme vi sus ojos llenos de odio, de rencor, repudio…No puedo olvidar esa cara, es imposible, nunca nadie me había mirado así antes, ni nadie lo ha vuelto a hacer, cosa que tengo que agradecerle al resto de la humanidad. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer ese momento: la luz del atardecer bañaba la campiña y una cálida brisa nos agradaba a todos, como en esas películas románticas que echan por la televisión muggle…

Él estaba de pie, erguido, con un brazo en cabestrillo, una muleta lo sostenía y a pesar de todas sus heridas se veía tan entero, tan fuerte…No sé si alguna vez ha visto a Harry Potter pero su sola presencia impone, es como si sintieras su aura mágica, es fuerte, pero cálido a la vez, is imposible que pase desapercibido para nadie, entiéndame, no por las historias que se cuentan de él y todo eso, sino por lo que le acabo de decir"

"Ginevra, por lo que veo sigue usted albergando sentimientos hacia el señor Potter".

"Ginny, se lo he dicho miles de veces, y bueno eso es algo que querría dejar de lado, no es de su incumbencia." Dijo ella con enojo. " El caso es que yo me acerqué a él y le puse la mano en el hombro" Ella se calló de repente, durante cinco minutos solo se escuchó en esa habitación el horrible sonido del reloj que pronto anunciaría el final de la sesión.

"¿Y qué pasó después, Ginny?"

"En resumen, me mandó a la mierda y me dijo que era la peor de las basuras, hemos estado tres años sin hablarnos prácticamente nada y hace dos años, cuando mi hermano Ron y mi cuñada Hermione anunciaron su matrimonio comencé a tratarlo con cortesía de nuevo, por eso de que éramos los testigos; hace un año que yo trabajo en San Mungo, mi sueño era ser buscadora de Quidditch, pero no pudo hacerse realidad así que como él es auror nos hemos visto más de lo que me hubiera gustado este último año".

"¿Por qué más de lo que usted deseaba"

" Digamos que su trato conmigo no es muy cordial, por no decir que me trata como…"

_**-Clink- La hora de la consulta había acabado.**_

"Bueno Doctor Danhross, un placer haber compartido esta hora con usted, pero tengo que irme, mi patética vida me espera y no quiero decepcionarla" Dijo sonriendo la chica pelirroja mientras cogía su enorme abrigo de colorines y se ponía un gorro y una enorme bufanda de color rojo. "Ha sido un placer hacerle mi confidente una vez más."

"Siempre se va usted muy rápido señorita Weasley, siempre me hace pensar que nunca más la volveré a ver por aquí" Dijo el doctor acercándose a ella con una sonrisa y una hojita donde ponía la fecha de la siguiente cita. "No es por presionarla, pero creo que hoy hemos avanzado mucho con su terapia, hemos empezado a vislumbrar algunos de sus quistes emocionales". La cara morena del hombre se contrajo en una débil sonrisa. Ginny se quedó mirándole un par de segundo y luego soltó una enorme risotada.

"Disculpe, es que nunca había oído lo de quistes emocionales. No se preocupe Danhross, siempre encuentro una muy buena razón para volver aquí a su consulta, aunque sea un poquito tarde."

"Le agradecería que para la próxima sesión no llegase veinte minutos tarde" Le tendió el papel y la chica lo tomó con una sonrisa guardándolo despreocupadamente en su bolso. "Seguramente lo perderá"

"Hasta la próxima Doctor" Dijo ella sonriente saliendo por la puerta; puede que perdiera el papel de la cita, pero necesitaba salir cuanto antes de ese lugar. Cuanto más tiempo permaneciese allí más tiempo se sentiría como si tuviera realmente un problema, pero ella no lo tenía, para nada; ella iba allí porque su amigo Neville le había recomendado a ese tipo de doctor por sus últimos ataques de ansiedad, un ataque de ansiedad esporádico que no tenía nada que ver con su duro pasado, ni su decepcionante presente, ni con su futuro de mierda. Solo eran crisis por el clima y… Bueno, quizás tenía que empezar a tomarse en serio lo del autoengaño, ya que ni ella misma encontraba una buena escusa para lo que le había sucedido las últimas semanas, cuando recibió la noticia. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería volver a pensarlo, no le hacía bien y encima, no podía tener ninguna solución, así que mejor dejarlo todo a un lado. Atravesó corriendo la sala de espera de los siguientes pacientes del psicólogo, sin fijar la vista en nadie en particular, saludó rápidamente a la llamativa recepcionista y bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta de la calle.

Se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo de paño y apretó más la bufanda, miró al cielo y vio que estaba gris, como su corazón y su vida, pronto iba a llover a mares, debería darse prisa en llegar a su casa o iba a pasarlo realmente mal conduciendo; no es que un Ford Anglia amarillo fuera la mayor seguridad para conducir bajo una lluvia torrencial. Su padre se lo había regalado hacía dos años, era su chiquitín, su pequeña chatarra que le servía para desplazarse con tranquilidad hasta que ella pudiera permitirse comprar un coche, cuando todos sus proyectos se acabasen, por ahora podía moverse con el chiquitín; hasta que cascara, claro. Abrió la un poquito oxidada puerta, tiró el bolso en el asiento del copiloto, se sentó al volante, lo de encender la calefacción era un reto que sabía que había perdido hacía tiempo, acto seguido apoyó la cabeza contra el volante y encendió la radio:

_**"¡Queridos interlocutoreeess!- voz femenina- A petición de Julia Clyford vamos a poner un éxito de la famosa Connie Francis, aunque sea una versión que hace ella de la película "Los paraguas de Cherbourg". Connie es una exitosa cantante de los sesenta (la melodía comenzó a sonar). En un día como hoy, lluvioso y frío solo dan ganas de sentarte al lado de la persona que amas con una manta y…¡Esperen! Me pasan una dedicatoria, nuestra querida Julia dedica esta canción a: "Todas aquellas mujeres que una vez amaron y no fueron correspondidas, pero que siguen esperándolo día tras día, sin importar el tiempo…" Una muy buena dedicatoria, ya que somos muchas las que sufrimos por hombres tercos y estúpidos que no quieren notarnos como merecemos.**_

"Muy bien, no hay nada como escuchar una canción así para que ya termine de deprimirme, como si el mundo no estuviera ya definitivamente en mi contra" Comenzó a hablar sola contra el volante con voz gangosa. "Maldito psicólogo de mierda, siempre que salgo de su puta consulta salgo así, ¿para qué coño le habré tenido que contar nada? Todo estaba bien como estaba, oculto ahí en un lugar de mi mente, seguramente un cofre oscuro con diecisiete candados, ahí para siempre deberían yacer todos estos recuerdos que duelen".

**"If it takes forever,****I will wait for you**

**For a thousand summers****I will wait for you**

**Till you're back beside me,****till I'm holding you**

**Till I hear you sigh****here in my arms**"

"_Eso es porque sabes que algo no va bien en tu interior"_

"Lo que más me gusta es cuando vuelvo a hablar sola y me contesta la voz de mi conciencia, quizás un psiquiatra en vez de un psicólogo me vendría mejor; lo mismo tengo un trastorno bipolar en fase 1, puede que tenga solución".

**Any where you run to, any where you go****  
****Every day remember, how I love you so****  
****In your heart believe what in my heart I know****  
****that forever more I'll wait for you**

"_Lo que te jode del psicólogo es que tienes que hablar de cosas que te duelen y que llevas escondiendo años y años porque eres una idiota y tienes tanto miedo de ti misma que prefieres ser infeliz y auto-compadecerte, a asumir todo lo que pasó para poder superarlo y dejar de amarle, te gusta culparte de algo que desconoces, eres un drama"_

"Quizás a parte del trastorno bipolar sea masoquista, todos han pasado página, todos han hecho sus vidas, pero yo no puedo hacerla sin él, sí, me auto-compadezco, por lo menos siento dolor, una emoción que me provoca él, es lo único que me queda que él puede darme." Razonó la pelirroja levantando la cabeza del volante y fijando la vista en las gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer.

**The clock will tick away the hours one by one****  
****And then the time will come when all the waiting's done****  
****the time when you return and find me here and run****  
****Straight to my waiting arms****  
**

"_Ya han pasado cinco años desde ese encuentro, desde lo que te dijo ¿No crees que es hora de que comiences tu vida de nuevo y dejes de esperarlo? Vas a ser siempre una cobarde Ginny Weasley"._

"No, yo no soy una cobarde, cobarde hubiera sido renunciar a él, aceptar que él se fue de mi lado y rehacer mi vida con una hombre al que no amaré ni la mitad de lo que todavía le amo a él, vivir una mentira, no podría hacerle eso a nadie, nunca, en mi vida. Él me amaba, Tonks me dijo que me quería, que lo veía en sus ojos, que nunca renunciase a él, porque seguramente el se daría cuenta en algún momento de que yo estaba allí. Tonks no se equivocó, al año siguiente me besaba delante de toda la Sala Común."

**If it takes forever, I will wait for you****  
****For a thousand summers, I will wait for you**

******'til you're here beside me, 'til I'm touching you****  
****and forever more cherish your love**

"_Quizás pudieras haber sido feliz con Dean, John, Marcus...Con alguno los muchos chicos que te invitaron a salir en la Facultad, buenos, cariñosos, amables y con ganas de hacerte feliz, eres una idiota romanticona que sigue creyendo en las palabras que le dijo su amiga muerta, el no te notó hasta su seis años después, te usó y te tiró, ya no eras de su agrado, no te llevó con él a buscar los Horrocruxe,s ni te ha llevado al altar, siempre ha llevado a otra, estas en segundo plano, quizás no llegaste ni a eso en su vida"._

"¡Cállate!" Gritó furiosa golpeando tu cabeza contra el volante, se tapó las orejas y chilló, "Ya basta" Cogió las llaves y encendió el motor de su coche, que prefirió quedarse haciendo ruido en vez de arrancar. Unas lágrimas gruesas de frustración corrían por sus mejillas cuando notó unos golpecitos en la ventana del conductor; bajó el cristal del coche y se encontró con la preocupada mirada de un policía con paraguas y de varios viandantes que seguramente se habían parado al escuchar su grito. "¿Se le ofrece algo?"

"Disculpe señorita, creía que tenía problemas" Sonrió el hombre amigablemente. "¿Está en condiciones de conducir?"

.- Disculpe Señorita, pero creía que tenía problemas.- Se acarició la calva y sonrió amigablemente. No todos los días se encontraba con una chica tan guapa y tan dulce echa un mar de lágrimas en su coche; seguramente el estúpido de su novio la había dejado engañándola o algo parecido. El policía le tendió amablemente un pañuelo, esa chica le recordaba mucho a su hija cuando lloraba, aunque esta tuviera cinco años y la muchacha de delante suyo parecía tener unos veinte. Tenía unos ojos de un color miel imposible y el pelo rojo como el fuego.

"¿Problemas? No, señor agente, me acaban de decir que tengo quistes emocionales." Dijo Ginny casi riéndose y señalando la placa que decía –Psicólogo- del edificio de al lado, tomo el pañuelo y agradeció con la mirada al agente, sonó su nariz y lo dejó encima de su bolso. "Y en cuanto a lo de conducir". Probó a sacar la llave de nuevo y a volverla a meter esta vez su pequeña chatarra arrancó. "No, no tengo ningún problema, antes no quería arrancar. Gracias por su ayuda". Intentó sonreír pero le salió una mueca extraña. El policía se apartó del coche y los transeúntes continuaron su camino, para ellos, aquella chica sólo era otra loca más en una ciudad de locos.

Aquella hermosa chica pelirroja era una Penélope moderna que espera a su Ulises, ella era la Eurídice que nunca fue rescatada del infierno, una Cleopatra sin reino. Ginny Weasley, con veintiún años, la que siempre esperaría al amor de su vida.

-.-

Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
